Previous lives
by Dave the psychotic chipmunk
Summary: Every one knows about Victorian Clara and Oswin, but what about her other lives, the other times she saved the doctor? One shots and drabbles. Doctor Whump etc, I'm aiming for about 50 chapters so any ideas would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I randomly had this idea and I wanted to write it as I had nothng else to do. So here is my first random story! ( will probably be first of many J) thanks to; Becca, Zo-Glo, catastrophe361 for being AWESOME!:) JJ. **

_On the 23__rd__ of July, in the Golden Oak mental hospital a girl lay, strapped to a table. Her breathing was steady and she was in a medically induced coma. Thick black plastic cuffs wound themselves around the 9 year olds wrists, upper arms, legs, ankles, chest, every where. Then at exactly 11:11 the girl's eyes opened. She looked at her white surroundings for a moment, slightly confused, and then she spoke… "The Doctor is coming"_

Xoxoxoxo

Amy leaned on the console, staring at the Doctor. He hadn't spoken for ages and she was getting worried. He had been standing, staring at the monitor, eyes sweeping side to side like he was reading but Amy knew in the brief glance she'd had there was no writing only a grainy picture of a girl. She was lying down on a white table in a white room dressed in a white gown. Clear tubes ran in and out of her with complicated machines clustered around the table. The Doctor frowned. "What is it, Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor started like he had forgotten she was there. "Get Rory now." was all he said.

Amy shrugged, a bit put out that the Doctor wanted Rory more than her but nevertheless she walked out of the console room to find him. She walked around for a while before going back to the console room to tell the Doctor she couldn't find him. "Doctor" she started then saw Rory and the Doctor together staring at the screen. The Doctor was pointing out various parts of the screen. "Oh," Amy grumbled and walked over to them. "Her lips are moving," Rory was saying "Turn the sound up a bit" the Doctor obliged, moving a heavy looking lever. Amy leaned over his shoulder to see better. It was the same video as earlier but now Amy could see the girl was strapped to the table with thick ugly cuffs, they ran over her chest, arms, legs and stomach. Rory was right, the girl's mouth was moving but Amy couldn't make out the words "Doctor!" Rory said impatiently "Hurry up!" Finally the lever shunted into place with a creak and a thud. The Doctor pressed a button and the girl's voice rang out around the console room. "The Doctor is coming. The Doctor is coming. The Doctor is coming…"

Then, her voice faded and her eyes closed. She went silent as the screen flickered, the already grainy picture breaking up and then went blank. The Doctor immediately started running around, Amy recognised his movements. He ran around like that when he wanted to set course for something urgently. "Doctor!" Amy cried as she was violently thrown from side to side "Where are we going?" the Doctor had some how managed to keep himself up right and was still throwing levers into place. "Where I belong!" he yelled back, a maniac grin on his face "The Golden Oak Mental Hospital!"


	2. Rome, 9th Doctor

**A/N: sorry I know you're probably waiting for the last chapter's sequel and I'm working on it but I've got writers block sooo here is another one shot. Thanks for everyone for reviewing/favouriting/following/PMing blah blah blah. If you don't like this then tell me and ill do ****_something_**** probably go and eat cookies and rock in a dark room, if you like it ill probably go and eat cookies yeah so read. Now. Scroll down.**

Now he thought about it, it was probably his fault he was stuck in a dungeon/cellar room under the arena… he probably shouldn't have started screaming at the guard he should be let in to the palace so he could save the world… he hadn't been let in only carted off to the arena to fight trained gladiators. He had given up shouting at the _other_ guards and they had stopped coming down to taunt him.

Which was why **(A/N: LOL three Ws!) **the Doctor was wary of the small figure padding down the stone stairs. It was slightly taller than a child but way, way smaller than a guard. "Doctor" they whispered, "Yes?" he replied in a low voice. "I've come to get you out" the voice was feminine so definitely not a guard, not that a guard would try to break him out. "Fantastic!" he whisper/cried "My sonic's on the table there"

He probably shouldn't trust her, she could grab his sonic and run and the Doctor would be powerless but the girl had the sonic and was pointing it towards the lock. With a click the door swung open and the doctor and all of the other trapped people rushed out. The Doctor fought his way towards the girl. He couldn't see any of her features but she was not a child, he knew that. "Thank you," he said loudly so she could hear over the sound of rushing feet on stone, it was cliché but he still asked the next question: "What's your name?" he sensed the girl smile "Clara. Now run you clever boy and remember." With that she spun around and followed the crowd leaving the Doctor with one hell of a lot of unanswered questions…

**Yeah its short! sue me! ALL suggestions welcome cos im running out of ideasL keep eating cookies cos they ARE good for you! **

**I am awesome**

**CMG**


End file.
